Gowsha The Name Seeker
Gowsha The Name Seeker Not too long ago, the most powerful and noble House of Legend – House Warspite, sent it's warriors into the heart of the Darkness to stave off it's corruption of the Realm. This sacrifice and deed to the realm cost many Warspatian lives, and in the Darkness warriors were lost from the guidance of their contingent leaders. Two such warriors were Gowshas parents, a full brother and sister of Warspite. Separated from the rest of their group the two of them continued to fight the Darkness with zealotry worthy of the Grimcult. They survived on scarce amounts of food and water, and in time even took refuge in a cave they called home. They found solace in each other and in the wrath they unleashed on the creations of the Darkness in day to day life. It wasn't long before Gowshas mother became pregnant, the two warriors did what they could to maintain a healthy life style of vigilantism against the Darkness and care for the future babe that was to be upon them. For this, Grimcult blessed the child, for he knew that soon Gowsha would be on his own. Grimcult knows of all things, Grimcult knew of the Darkness's machinations for the boy, and he would not have it. The child was born, and no sooner was he born that Darkness filled the cave and slew his parents. It then suffused itself to the boy, but recoiled. For his hair turned purple and red, along with his eyes and lips. The skin of the child was white. He grew to the size of a man in his prime, and had the power to pull eldritch energy from the Darkness to fuel his magic. Gowsha was still weak, and knew he had to be careful so that he may rejoin his family in the lands of Warspite. All he had was a direction, and a purpose. The color of his skin would always serve as a reminder of what that purpose was. The road to Zee'El was a long one, and Grimcults blessing would only keep the Darkness at bay for so long. Gowsha did not sleep until he made it to the Wall of Mobia, where he spent some time earning a set of clothes and further supplies to make it to the Midlands. Gowsha would make it to Zee'El where his devotion to Warspite would be made apparent and he would earn the greatest reward of all, to become a full brother and to earn the name of his parents. Gowsha had no knowledge of what his name was but he knew the love his parents had for him, in his sleep Grimcult tells him. The Darkness has twisted him, but his passion for his home land and his people remains strong. He will avenge his parents. He will earn the status of Full Brother to make them proud, and he will in time be given a name by Grimcult.